The Glue that Binds Us
by WolfaintandEevee
Summary: Grocery shopping can't be dangerous, right? Izuku and his pack go out for the night, and the situation takes a turn for the worst when their Omega gets stolen. What will become of the pack? (Omegaverse, Deku has quirks!) TRIGGER WARNING: Rape/Abuse, Violence, Smut, Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

 **Cuddles and Kisses**

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own My Hero Academia (Boku no Hero Academia) or any of its character!

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

~Izuku's POV~

Moments like these were his favorite. When all four of them were all curled up together, the warmth of their bodies becoming one large heater.

He looked to his right, watching a half-asleep Shoto rest his shoulder against Eijiro. The red-head was sitting with his legs under him, his hands in Todoroki's long and luscious hair. Izuku's gaze shifted up to Katsuki, who was softly smiling at the show playing out against the 32-inch flat screen.

The sudden sound of gunshots coming from the TV made Izuku's gaze shift back to the screen. He watched a cartoon mouse getting chased by a big cat, the cat repeatedly getting caught in the smaller creatures traps.

He chuckled quietly at the cat as it got turned into a pancake by a falling anvil He nuzzled closer into Katsuki's chest, relishing in the warm and comforting feel.

The affection caught Katsuki's attention, making him glance down at Izuku, his eyes heavy with fatigue from the long day at work. "Do you like this show, Deku?" his voice came out in a whisper, the warm breath tickling Izuku's neck.

The smaller boy nodded, shifting his gaze up to his Alphas ruby red eyes. "It reminds me of the old days" He said with a giggle, kissing the blonde on the chin, lips then trailing up to his cheek. Soft hands trailed up to soft blond hair, which was shaved at the back, longish spikes protruding from the top

"Remember when you would chase me around like that?" Izuku said.

Katsuki looked away, his cheeks becoming a pinkish color.

"Ya, I remember those days, when all I fucking wanted was to tell you how I felt, but you kept fucking running away" He turned back, rubbing his nose against Izuku's neck while placing soft kisses along the way.

Izuku gasped a little as a hot tongue brushed against his scent glands, the most sensitive spot on a human's neck, specially an omega's.

The Alpha enjoyed the chain-reaction, and bit down, sucking on the same spot he had licked, earning another gasp followed by a moan.

"K-kacchan… we were just going at it last night. Are we r-really going to-" He was cut off as a hand reach under his shirt, which started to explore the muscular chest.

There was shuffling beside them, causing Izuku's green eyes to shift over to Eijiro and Shoto, who were staring at their Omega, craving to touch and get a taste as well. They wanted to join their Alpha as he played around with the omega's body.

The Alphas hands reached up farther, teasing the soft nipples a little. The hands then traveled to the lump starting to form at the omegas crotch.

Katsuki brushed his hands over the lump, then placed them at the edge of Izukus sweatpants. The sweet smell of lustful pheromones filled the air, causing the red haired Beta and the half-n-half Alpha to get more excited.

Ruby eyes shifted to green. The freckled boy was quietly panting, his cheeks a reddish pink color. He nodded his head, giving the Alpha permission to continue.

To others, Katsuki came off as a jerk who didn't care about his peers well being. But he was very kind to all three of his mates, including the submissive Alpha.

Tough hands pulled down the grey sweatpants, which fell to the floor. Thumbs hooked around the All Might boxers, and pulled them down as well with a quick tug, causing them to join the sweatpants.

The green haired boy shifted in Katsukis lap, wanting more, craving the touch of his Alpha.

Red eyes shift over to their other two mates, who were making out beside them, clothing already on the floor.

Katsukis attention shifted back to the panting Omega, pre-cum dripping from his tip already.

"So impatient tonight, aren't we?" The Alphas hand slowly started to stroke Izuku's length. Izuku groaned at the contact, his hips bucking up.

The hand continues to stroke his length slowly, then gaining speed as the moans got louder.

Izuku could feel something hard pressing against his backside, and reached behind himself for it. His hands pushed his Alphas pants down, struggling a bit, and let Katsuki's partner loose.

Both lengths were rubbing together, making both Katsuki and Izuku moan. The blonde grabbed both of them and started rubbing harder, moving his lips to meet the Omega's.

A hot tongue sliped into Izuku's mouth, darting around and sliding against the other. Izuku's eyes started to get hazy, indicating he was at his limit.

"K-kacchan, I'm gonna cum~" was all that came out before he released his seed, it mixing with Katsukis as he came too.

Breathing heavily, the Alpha reached for a tissue and cleaned them both up, kissing Izuku the whole time. The sounds of the other two climaxing filled the room, pleasure pheromones being released into the steamy air.

Green eyes slowly drifted closed, a pleased sigh escaping from his lips. The sounds coming from the TV stopped, due to it being shut off.

His small body rose off the couch, and he pressed his face against the hot and cold chest. He snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"Thanks Shoto" Izuku's mumbled out, before his eyes drifted fully shut, a yawn escaping from his mouth.

The small body was brought to the king-sized bed in the room they all share, and was placed in the middle.

Eijiro got in on one side of the Omega, his straight red spikes now down and at his shoulder blades, slightly damp from a quick shower.

Katsuki moved in on the other side, while Shoto currled up against Eijiro, spooning him.

Hands played with the Omegas curly green hair, which was in a messy bun that had been forgotten. Warm hands rubbed against his undercut making the greenette snuggle against the touch.

After everyone had gotten comfortable and all the shifting had stopped, they all kissed whomever they are cuddling with and drifted off, the days worries and hardships forgotten. Moments like these were truly the best.

To be continued…

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please give feedback, it's much wanted. Sorry if there are any spelling errors!

{\ _ /}

(owo)

(~ )~


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

Shopping for Kidnappers

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own My Hero Academia (Boku no Hero Academia) or any of its character!

Just a heads-up!

Italic: Inside thoughts.

Bold: Yelling/Loud noises.

~Izuku's POV~

Soft light cascaded into the room, illuminating the sleeping Omega's curly green hair, which had escaped from its previous bun.

Bright green eyes fluttered open, twitching at the brightness from the morning sun. He looked to his left and right, his gaze meeting an empty bed and room.

He sat up, running his hands through his shoulder-length curls, his fingers getting caught in the knots and tangles. Huh, his hair must have come out of its bun in the middle of the night.

A small sigh puffed out his soft, pale-pink lips. He scooted his way to the edge of the bed, swinging muscular legs down.

All he wore while he slowly made his way down the hallway was a pair of black and orange boxers and a shirt too big for him. Passing the closed bathroom, he could hear the shower running, currently occupied by either one of his mates.

The greenette entered the seemingly empty kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. Opening it only to discover that it was practically empty, except for a tomato, a few beers, a quarter of a jug of milk, and half a block of cheese. How the heck was he supposed to make breakfast out of this?

A yawn came from behind him, followed by a pair of strong arms that circled around his waist. Sharp teeth nipped his ear.

Soft lips, belonging to Eijiro, kissed the bite mark. "What's for breakfast today? I'm starving and only your cooking can fix it."

The Omega chuckled and turned around so he could hug the Beta back. He ran his hands through the coquelicot hair and noticed that the man's roots were starting to look a little darker than usual.

Placing a small kiss on the red-heads nose, he told him "The fridge is basically bare, thanks to yours and Kacchan's late-night snacks."

Eijiro looked away sheepishly then turned back to Izuku. "I'm heading to the hair salon today to get a trim and my hair re-dyed. We could all go, but you and Katsuki could go to the grocery store. Todoroki is terrible at shopping for food so he can stick with me while my hair gets done." He puts his finger to his chin. "Actually, Todo could use a trim… his hair is starting to get split ends".

Izuku pondered over the idea and nodded in agreement. "When are you heading out? We can all take Kacchan's car so we can save money on gas."

The Beta nodded. "That's a pretty good plan. I'm gonna be leaving at 7:45 so I can get there on time for my appointment. Do you think that would work? You get off your hero work at 6:30, right?

Izuku smiled up at him. "That's a good time. We can all eat out tonight instead of me cooking. We can unload the groceries back at the house then go out to a restaurant to get dinner."

The red-head nodded once more and smiled "But I get to choose the restaurant. Last time it was Katsuki who chose, and my mouth was burning for a whole week.

The Omega kissed Kirishima once more, this time on the lips, and exited the hug. He checked the time on the stove and gasped. How the hell was it so late?

"I'm gonna be late for work!" he rushed to his room, stumbling on the carpet in the hall, and grabbed the case with his hero-suit, then ran back to the living room where Kirishima stood with a confused expression.

"Izu, remember the one hour difference? It changed last night 'cause of daylight savings." Kirishima smiled at the sight of Izuku, who currently had his greenish black tight-fitting pants pulled up to the knees, the shirt that he slept in stuck around his neck, showing off his toned chest and stomach and the lean muscles of his back. His arms were nice to look at too, but the real view was his defined hips.

"Can you grab my-" He cut himself off, registering what Eijiro had just told him. "Wait. No one changed the stove clock yet?" the Beta nodded his head. "So I still technically have an hour to spare…" Another nod came from the red-head.

Izuku sighed, placing down the tight-fitting green and black jacket that he had started to put on. The article of clothing got shoved back into the case, and he walked back to the bedroom half-naked.

On the way to the room, he stopped at one of the two bathrooms that were in the house. The greenette knocked on the door, waiting for a reply, but none is given.

"Shoto? Kacchan? Who's showering right now?" He knocked again, nothing but the sound of the water running coming from inside.

He huffed, dropping the case off back in the bedroom and walked back to the kitchen, to make some much-needed coffee.

Shoto's voice came from the kitchen before he could reach it. "Midoriya, do you remember where I left my phone? I can't find it anywhere"

Izuku looked at the couch and walked over to it, reaching into the cushions and pulled out Todoroki's phone that was currently sporting a Deku themed case. The Alpha had been sitting there just the other night, so it was an easy first guess as to where he could have lost it.

"Found it!" Todoroki shuffled out of the kitchen, making his way over to where Izuku was standing.

"Thank you" Todoroki mumbled and kissed the top of Izuku's head. The duel haired man always wondered how Midoriya found lost objects so fast. Did he have another quirk, other than the two I know about? Maybe it was part of his quirk, Wolf-Soul He wondered. (AN: Explanation of what this quirk is and does will be at the end of the chapter)

Izuku heard footsteps coming from the hall, turning to see a damp-haired Katsuki. So he was the one in the shower he thought. Katsuki always had really hot showers in the morning to help "loosen his muscles up" as he had said to him when he had asked the blond, which usually left no hot water.

The greenette stared into the Alpha's eyes, a frown forming on his face. "There better still be hot water left in this house when I take a shower later tonight…"

Bakugo smirked at the smaller man and continued on past his Omega. He headed towards the fridge, his stomach grumbling in agreement at the thought of food.

"Oh, Kacchan, I was going to tell you that we are all heading out tonight to get groceries. Eiji and Shoto are gonna go to the hair salon so Eijiro can get his roots touched up a little. Shoto said he might even get his hair trimmed." Izuku walked over to where Bakugo was standing and opened the steel door, giving the Blonde a look for himself at the barren shelves and crispers.

A growl came from the Alpha's mouth, and his stomach copied the sound. The blonde had been looking forward to a big breakfast so he would be energized and ready for work.

Katsuki Bakugo currently owned a gym/training center where you could train your quirks, offence and defence skills and even martial arts. He personally trained people on self-defence and how to protect yourself in bad situations. The classes were mainly Omega's wanting to be able to become 'strong and muscular' for their Alphas. There were a few Omega's that took the classes so they could actually defend themselves, but the majority was lateral.

The greenette looped his arms around his Alphas waist, rubbing his nose against his shoulder blade. "Maybe if a certain someone didn't eat so much, there would be food left for the morning."

Katsuki grumbled, his cheeks starting to take on a pinkish colour. "Not my fault your food is so fucking good…"

The Omega, and opened his mouth to respond when Todoroki walked back into the kitchen, taking an apple out of the almost-empty fruit bowl.

"We are going grocery shopping tonight?" the duel-haired man looks at the fridge, then to the blonde. "Did someone eat all the food again?"

Bakugo looked away from them both and headed in the direction of the bedroom. "Shut up! I'm not the only one who fucking eats food!"

Shoto called back to Bakugo "It's not my fault soba noodles taste so good"

Todoroki turned back to Izuku. "When are we leaving? I don't have work today so any time works for me."

"We leave at 7:45 pm. We're all going in Kacchan's car so we can save some money on gas. The plan is for you and Eijiro to drop me and Kacchan off at the store, and then the two of you are gonna head to the hairdresser. Your hair is getting out of control and it needs a trim."

Shoto grabbed the tips if his hair with his fingers, staring at the red and white split ends. "I guess you're right, it does need a trim." Todoroki looked up at the clock, his eyes slightly widening. "Don't you need to get to work? It's almost 11:00…"

The greenette glanced at the clock, a surprised look forming on his freckled face. "Holy crap, I'm gonna be late for real this time!"

He grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl, leaving a banana and a plum behind, and rushed over to the bedroom, getting the rest of his hero suit on.

Shoto's eyes followed the Omega as he left the room. He's so cute and reliable. I don't know what I would do without him he thought to himself.

-Time Skip to 6:00 pm (Nighttime)-

~Izuku's POV~

The villain fell to the ground, groaning in pain from the punch to the gut. Izuku bent down and put a pair of cuffs around his wrists, preventing him from using his blade-like fingers.

"Sir, you are to remain silent until further notice" He handed the man over to a police officer, who took hold of his bicep and led him away to the car. Bystanders that had watched the scene play out cheered for Deku.

"Thank you, Deku for apprehending this petty criminal." A police officer with a reptilian tail shook his hand.

"All part of the job. Call my agency if there's another problem like this." He bowed his head to the officer and powered One For All into his legs, leaping into the air with a flash. He over buildings and cars, stopping only to help the citizens with small problems. Being the number one hero was hard, with all the expectations the people

The journey home took less than ten minutes tops, his house is quite close. Katsuki's workplace was a half-an-hour drive away at least while Eijiro worked for the same agency as Izuku. Todoroki ran his own hero agency, which was going very well...for the most part. It was the time of year when aspiring pro heroes were looking for agencies that would take them as interns. And Todoroki's agency was swamped with applications.

The greenette came to a halt at the fence that surrounded his home, the metal gate creaking from old-age. The muscles in his legs were starting to cramp up, and there was a ringing in the back of his head.

He had to deal with an aggravating villain during today's shift, and it had taken a while to detain her. Her quirk allowed her to turn her skin into a diamond-like substance, which she could control after forming it. She was only able to hold the effect for short periods of time, which made taking her down easier. Luckily nobody was harmed, but a corner store did get destroyed.

He made it to the door and slouched against it, all his energy seemingly gone. Putting the keys in and twisting them was harder than it usually was.

The greenette walked in, shutting the door behind him, and took his carmine-coloured shoes off. Making his way to the living room, where sounds coming from what he assumed was the TV, took what seemed to be forever.

"Izuku, is that you?" Todoroki stood up, pausing his show in the process, and walked over to Izuku. He wrapped his arms around the Omega in a hug, pulling his chin up to meet his lips. They stayed like that for a few moments, relishing the other's presence.

The greenette broke away from the kiss. "I just got home. Is Kacchan here? I saw his car, so I was assuming he already came back."

"Katsuki is currently getting dressed in the bedroom, and Eijiro is in the bathroom. They asked me to tell you when you got home that we are going to leave a bit earlier than planned." A warm hand slid through his green curls, a colder one sliding across the small of his back.

Izuku shivered, leaning into the hand in his hair. Todoroki knew that Midoriya loved his hair being played with, and did so often. He once had told the greenette that it felt like petting a sheep, which had made everyone that heard the comment laugh.

He smiled up at the Alpha, planting a kiss on his cheek, and pulled out of the embrace, quickly heading to the bedroom to change for the second time that day.

Izuku stripped out of his hero suit, distributing it back into its case, leaving him in a pair of Red Riot themed boxers. His attention turned to Kacchan's side of the closet, where all the comfy sweaters hung. He took one off its hanger, slipping the maroon-coloured fabric over his head.

Putting on a pair of jeans turned out to be a bit difficult, the material getting stuck around his ass region. A few tugs and awkward hops later, the jeans slid up the rest of the way.

He turned around to pick out a pair of fresh socks from his side of the closet but stopped mid-reach. Katsuki stood leaning against the door frame, a smirk resting on his face.

Izuku's cheeks began to burn. "How long have you been standing there…"

"Well, long enough to see your sorry attempt at a rabbit" The blonde pushed off the door frame, walking towards the tomato-faced Omega, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "We should get you a pair of rabbit ears and a fucking fluffy bunny tail to go right…here" Large hands groped Izuku's ass, making his blush rise towards his ears and down his neck.

"K-kacchan, we're leaving in a few minutes…nngh...b-but~" His hands trailed down the Alphas chest, resting on his hips and pulling him a bit closer. "We can finish this tonight if that's alright with you".

Katsuki grinned while planting a kiss on the greenette's forehead. "I'd like that very much, my little rabbit…"

A red-haired head poked its way into view at the door. "Hey Katsu, Izu, we gotta leave in like two minutes. Are ya both ready yet?"

Izuku twisted in the blondes hold, turning towards Eijiro with a warm smile on his face. "Of course we're ready. Just have to get socks and we are good to go!"

He slipped out of Katsuki's grasp, walking towards Kirishima, grabbing a pair of socks on the way

"Is everybody ready to leave?" Todoroki stood at the end of the hall, already in his shoes and jacket, holding a set of car keys. His hair was in a low ponytail, hidden in the fur of his jacket.

"Yup! Just gotta slip my shoes and jacket on and then I'm ready to go!" Izuku slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go get in the car Shoto. Who's driving tonight?" He looked to the other three men.

"I am, Deku. It is my fucking car" He snatched the car keys from Todoroki and stomped outside to the car, getting into the driver's seat.

"Kacchan you forgot your jacket!" The greenette rushed out to the car, the cold biting at his hands and face. He jumped into the front seat, passing over the jacket to the blonde.

"I don't need a fucking jacket...but...thank you" The blonde slipped his jacket on and started up the car with a twist of his wrist.

Katsuki stuck his head out the window. "Hurry the fuck up, or you're going to be late Shitty-Hair!"

"Ya ya, hold your horses, will you? I'm coming as fast as I can" The red-head grumbled.

"Whatever" shot back the Alpha.

After everyone had gotten into the car, Katsuki pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the more popular part of town. Izuku and his pack mates had decided to live more on the outskirts of town, where it was quieter and there were less paparazzi around.

It only took 15 minutes to reach the hair salon. They all got out, Katsuki handing the keys to Eijiro as they passed by each other. Kirishima started to walk towards the door before he got pulled back by the wrist. Katsuki rubbed the Beta's wrist against his neck, scenting him.

When an Alpha would depart or be separated from their mates, they would scent them to ward off other Alpha's and show that they were already taken. Todoroki, also being an Alpha, was with Eijiro but Bakugou liked to be extra careful sometimes, though he wouldn't admit it.

With a wave and a few kisses on the lips later, the Omega and his Alpha were off to the grocery store.

As they neared the entrance, Katsuki stopped, going over the same procedure he had with Eijiro. He decided to rub his neck against Izuku's neck too, just in case.

"Kacchan, it's alright, no one's gonna try and take me. Your scent wards off even the biggest of Alphas. And I can protect myself too, you know" the greenette smirked, walking back towards the entrance."I didn't become the number one hero by being a weakling, now, did I?"

"Why you little-" Before he could finish his sentence Izuku was running into the store, his warm and carefree laugh ringing out of the doors.

Bakugo's lip twitched, restraining a smile. The nerd always seemed to get to him, putting rare smiles onto his stern-looking face, sometimes even managing to pull a laugh out of the explosion hero.

The blonde made his way inside, spotting Izuku in the produce section, already starting to mutter about what vegetables to buy for tomorrow's dinner. The blonde looked around, seeing no suspicious people and made his way towards the other side of the store where the meat and dairy were.

Izuku held a bag of carrots in one hand, and some bok choy in the other. "I'll make stir fry tomorrow. It's a filling meal, quick and easy to make. I just need to get the sweet peppers, the garlic, and I also need cabbage. Maybe I should add both green and purple onions this time? No, green onions have become expensive lately. Oh! I could add asparagus instead! I wonder how much they are this time of-"

"Excuse me" A deep voice cut him off, causing the Omega to look up at the figure the voice belonged to. The man was a bit taller than himself, wearing a baggy purple hoodie that had the word meow in black cursive and a pair of plain grey sweatpants. His face was shielded by his hood, but bits a purple-ish hair poking out. The figure continued. "Have you ever tried adding mushrooms to stir fry?"

Izuku's eyes widened, a smile forming on his face. "That's a brilliant idea! The texture of the mushroom-" Izuku's mouth stopped moving, his body going stock still. His mind still functioned, his thoughts going wild.

"Heh…your mine now, little lamb".

What have I gotten myself into?!

To be continued...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hey everyone! Sorry, this chapter took so long to write, but it's here now! As I mentioned earlier in the chapter, Izuku Midoriya has another quirk called Wolf Soul!

Wolf Soul: Allows the user to willingly change into a wolf. The quirk-holder gains heightened senses, a boost in speed and strength and enhanced reflexes. The quirk-holder is required to eat double of what a grown man would eat.

Izuku's wolf-form is about 45 inches at the shoulder, weighing around 100 pounds. His fur is black with shades of green mixed in. His eyes are the same colour as his human ones. His wolf-form is based on a Northwestern Gray Wolf, also known as a Timber Wolf.

If you guys have any questions, go right ahead and ask, and I'll get to answering them in future chapters!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please give feedback, it's very much wanted. Sorry if there are any spelling errors!

{\ _ /}

(owo)

(~ )~


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter Three-

Catch Me If You Can

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own My Hero Academia (Boku no Hero Academia) or any of its character!

Just a heads-up!

 _Italic:_ Inside thoughts.

 **Bold:** Yelling/Loud noises.

~Katsuki's POV~

Why the hell has pork gotten so fucking expensive?! He mentally screamed to himself.

He put the pork back with a sigh, picking up some chicken instead and placing it into the basket he was carrying, where the other items he had previously picked out were resting.

His hand suddenly froze, hovering over a pack of steak. He could smell fear and terror in the air. Deku's fear and terror. His mind started to race as he quickly made his way to the other side of the store, where he had left his green-haired mate.

What he saw made his vision go red, his body consumed with anger and rage. Without him knowing it, anger and protective pheromones were pouring out of him, overpowering all the other smells in the air.

Deku, his Omega, was being held at needlepoint by a guy in a purple hoodie and black ripped jeans. How dare they lay their disgusting hands on Izuku, his Izuku, without his permission.

A few Alpha's that had smelt the overpowering smell of terror had tried to interject, only to freeze in fear that they might make the situation worse. No one knew what was in that syringe being held to Izuku's neck, and nobody wanted to find out.

Katsuki dropped his basket, its contents rolling onto the floor. He caught a glimpse of Izuku's face. The usually shining green eyes had a glassy, drained look to them. His freckled face lacked any and all emotion. Just what has this fucker done to him?! Why the hell is shitty Deku not DOING anything?! He thought.

The man in the purple hoodie had managed to drag the seemingly lifeless Omega to a motorcycle outside. Katsuki ran out after them, just as they were taking off. He growled, sparks starting to form in his hands.

"Get back here fucker! Return what's MINE!" He used his explosions to rocket after the man, cursing some more at the motorcycle as it got further away from the blond.

The explosions coming from his hands became much larger, giving him a few bigger boosts. A few more and I can reach him. I know I can! He changed inside his head. True to his thoughts, he was able to catch up.

The blond smiled as he saw a red light coming up. He'll have to stop, or else it will draw too much attention. As he told himself this, the motorcycle made a quick U-turn, throwing Katsuki off course. He turned around, ready to start chasing them again, only to see no signs of them ever being there.

The blond ripped his phone out of his pocket, dialling a number. The phone rang a few time before a certain redhead picked up.

"Heya Bakubro! What's up?"

The Alpha had started to shake, his breathing becoming laboured. He tried to answer, but all that came out of his mouth was a wheeze.

The voice on the other end started to sound concerned. "Katsuki, what's wrong? Are you ok? What happened? Is Izuku there?".

He tried to speak again, his words coming out of his mouth with a sob. "He took him. Eijiro he TOOK him!" tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"Katsuki I need to know where you are right now. Are you still at the store?".

"N-no. I'm… I'm near the Burger Queen".

"Alright, I'm on my way. Stay there, we will get him back. I promise Katsuki, everything's gonna be alright. Just stay on the phone with me for now, alright?".

All the blond could do was whisper a yes. He looked around once more for any sign of his Omega. His Izuku.

Please be ok you shitty nerd.

A few moments before the phone call.

~Eijiro's POV~

Shoto sat next to him on the same kind of chair getting his hair trimmed, while the redhead was waiting for the dye to set into his hair.

They were both facing the window, calm expressions on their faces. A black motorcycle with two figures on it zipped by on the streets, going way over the speed limit.

Shoto grunted. "Drivers, these days are really becoming reckless, aren't they Eijiro?"

The redhead nodded, suddenly feeling stressed and uncomfortable. The same emotions were going through the duel-haired man, which was quite unexpected.

The feeling only got worse when Kirishima's phone started to ring.

~No POV~

The green-haired man sat strapped into I metal chair. Ropes the colour of silver bound his legs and arms.

A small tube ran through the largest vein in his wrist, a black fluid being pumped through it.

The chair on which he sat was bolted to the floor. The room was dark and smelled of dried blood. A small table sat beside the unconscious man, a display of metal tools scattered across the surface.

The moonlight cascading down from the window above made the tools and gadgets glimmer.

In the corner of the room sat a man in a purple hoodie, a sadistic grin hidden in the shadows that his hood created.

"It's almost time to get started, little lamb. The fun has only just begun!" the man started to laugh hysterically, the sound echoing off the walls and ringing around the room.

Across the city, in a two-story house, lay a man with black hair and a tired look on his face. His eyes watched both of his partners sleeping forms with contentment. A feeling of uneasiness suddenly overtook him, causing him to shift in the bed.

The man to the left of him sat up slightly, a tired but concerned look in his blue eyes.

"Shouta, is something wrong?"

The man to the right tightened his grip on the black-haired man, a soft sigh puffing from his lips.

The man in the middle whispered to his companion. "Nothing, just go back to sleep. I'm alright, really".

The blue-eyed blond shrugged and lay back down, wrapping his arms around his partner. "Good night Shouta".

"Good night Yagi".

To be continued...

 **Hiya! This is just mainly a filler/check-up chapter, so I didn't make it too long, sorry! You might want to prepare yourselves for the next chapter.**

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please give feedback, it's very much wanted. Sorry if there are any spelling errors!

{\ _ /}

(owo)

(~ )~


End file.
